The Dinner Party (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Honeymoon Scene 1: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Denver-Carrington is in some real trouble so Blake swallows his pride and invites Matthew and Walter to a dinner party which will include some of the wealthiest men in the oil industry. Scene 2: The limo Michael tells Blake his is impressed how he blew smoke up Matthew and Walter's nose. Blake does not like to be thought a fraud by his chauffeur. Scene 3: Carrington Mansion (library) Because of Blake's financial problems, Krystle is concerned about the price of her new wardrobe (between seventy five and a hundred thousand dollars according to Mr. Beaumont). Scene 4: Carrington Mansion (Blake and Krystle's bedroom) Fallon teaches Krystle that only poor people cut back during times of financial crisis. Even if Blake is in financial straits, they still must pretend that all is fine so that investors will have confidence in him. That's called the "Million-Dollar Spit in the Ocean". Krystle, nonetheless, is game. Scene 5: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Walter is ready to go at Blake's mansion, but Matthew is hesitant. He actually thinks this party is nothing more than a ruse for Blake to get his hands on those oil leases of his. Also, he is not thrilled at the prospect of seeing Krystle. Scene 6: Carrington Mansion (pool) Krystle is alone in the pool, in some kind of amniotic isolation. Scene 7: Blaisdel house (Claudia and Matthew's bedroom) Claudia believes Matthew does not want to go because he is afraid she will have a breakdown, but that isn't it. Matthew is suprised that Claudia wants to go with him. She is about to tell him that she suspects he has an affair when she was at the sanatorium but stops short. She does not tell him either that she wants to go to keep an eye with him. Scene 8: Carrington Mansion (kitchen) Joseph is in the kitchen, he asks his breakfast to be served in his room (orange juice, white toast with blueberry jam and coffee). When Hilda tells him that there is no more blueberry jam, he aks her to send Michael to buy some. Then he claims that despite what Blake said, nothing will change in the house. Especially since Krystle will never be able to find her place among the Carrington family. Scene 9: Carrington Mansion (kitchen) Krystle is more comfortable as mistress in the house, and she finally puts Joseph in his place - she is hard, but fair, just as Blake taught her. Scene 10: Carrington Mansion (hallway) Blake gives Krystle emeralds on a gold chain. Krystle questions Blake if bringing Matthew's oil leases into Denver Carrington is really Matthew's best interests. Blake answers it is the truth. Scene 11: Carrington Mansion (dining room) Walter is having a great old time at the dinner party, Matthew less so. He really cannot keep his eyes off Krystle, which Claudia notices. Scene 12: Carrington Mansion (living room) Cecil assures Blake that he will give him a blank check as a sign of friendship for being future in-laws. Fallon really is not enamored with Jeff, and Jeff really does not help his cause by being all preachy and always wanting a moment alone with her. Under the watchful gaze of Cecil, Fallon finally forces herself to spend some time with Jeff. Scene 13: Carrington Mansion (garden) The only way Fallon can tolerate Jeff's company is with marijuana. At least she gets Jeff to take a puff despite his going over the psychological and penal issues with the drug. Scene 14: Carrington Mansion (living room, library) Claudia fells isolated among all the guests. She decides to escape to the nearest room, which happens to be the library. It also happens to be where Steven is reading some book. Steven tells Claudia that there is nothing wrong about having been treated in a mental institute and gives her a poetry collection of Emily Dickinson. Scene 15: Carrington Mansion (garden) Krystle decides to give Matthew a tour of the mansion which ends with the two outside. Krystle suggests that Matthew may want to sell the oil leases to Denver-Carrington. Matthew accuses Krystle of being used by Blake - something she denies. Matthew then tells Krystle that he loves her and always will. Krystle cannot believe he did not say something sooner or took the choice away from her. Which makes it even worse is that Fallon overhears it. Scene 16: Carrington Mansion (living room) Matthew returns to the party and before he leaves pretty much tells Blake he is not going to sell him the leases. Blake is now determined to destroy Matthew. Scene 17: Carrington Mansion (garden) Joseph has a problem only the mistress of the house can resolve : Fallon and Jeff are taking a midnight bath - all naked. Krystle gets them to get out of the pool and then chastises Fallon for her lack of discretion. But Fallon won't be lectured about discretion from a woman who just had her ex-lover tell her he still loves her. Next Episode : Fallon's wedding